Total Drama Island
Total Drama Island is a Canadian TV show, when it was brought over to the United States some crude language, and nudity was censored in order to be more family friendly. Censorship USA Censorship Cartoon Network *Episode 1 #The scene where Heather is talking to Duncan, and says "Drop dead you skeeze!" it was changed to "Drop dead, you goof!". #The scene where Harold says "You mean this show is at a crappy summer camp instead of some big stage or something?" it was changed to "You mean this show is at a yucky summer camp instead of some big stage or something?" #The scene where Gwen says "Um, okay... so far this sucks." it was changed to "Um, okay... so far this stinks." #The scene where Heather is talking to Gwen, and says "Shut up!" it was changed to "Shut it!" #The scene where Lindsay says "Communal bathrooms? But, I'm not Catholic." it was changed to "Where's the spa? I'm confused." #The scene where Chris says "Not communion, communal." it was changed to "Wow, that's a... shocker"." #The scene where Chef says "You'll get a whole lot of shut the heck up!" it was changed to "You'll get... sit your butt down!" #The scene where Chef Hatchet calls Owen "Fat boy." it was changed to "Big guy". #The scene where Owen says "Oh (bleep)!" was cut. *Episode 2 #The scene where Owen says "I'm going to die now; I'm going to frickin' die now!" it was changed to "I'm going to die now I'm going totally die now!" #The scene where Owen says "Oh crap!" was removed. #The scene where Eva is talking to Courtney, and says "Shut up and pick up your crate!" it was changed to "Shut it and pick up your crate!" #The scene where Ezekiel is talking to Courtney, and says "Shut up!" it was changed to "Shut it!" #The scene where Chris says "Sucks to be them." it was changed to "Stinks to be them." #The scene where Courtney is talking to Duncan, and says "Shut up!" it was changed to "Shut it!" #The scene where Gwen says "The camp pretty much still sucks." it was changed to "The camp pretty much stinks." *Episode 3 #The scene where Chris says "Shut up!" it is changed to "Get out!" #The scene where Chris says "That is so frickin' cool!"to Justin." it is changed to "That is so crazy incredible." #The scene where Chris says "That the beaver has a dam fine hat". It was changed to "It is a real fine hat." #The scene where Eva says "Who needs this stupid TV show anyway?" it was changed to "Who needs this Lame-O TV show anyway?" *Episode 4 #The scene where Chris is talking to Ducan, and says "You look like crap dude." it was changed to "You look like death dude." #The scene where Ducan is talking to Chris, and says "Stuff it." it is changed to "Stick it" #The scene where Courtney says "We are so sucking right now!" it was changed to "We are so stinking right now." #The scene where Courtney is talking to Harold, and says "Oh, I believe... I believe you suck!" it was changed to "Oh I believe...I believe you stink!" #The scene where Heather says "How does it feel to suck so much?" it was changed to "How does it feel to so much?" #The scene where Courtney says "Her team needs someone who will crush those stupid Gopheres into the dirt." it was changed to "Her team needs someone who will crush those lame-o Gopheres into the dirt." *Episode 5 #The scene where Bridgette says "We already know Tyler sucks, what can Duncan do again?" it was changed to "We already know Tyler sinks, what can Duncan do again?" *Episode 6 #The scene where Chris says "Who will be the next one to walk on this crappy dock?" it is changed to "Who will be the next to walk on this lame dock?" #The scene where Heather says "Will you please shut up?" it was changed to "Will you please shut it?" *Episode 7 #The scene where Duncan says "Shut up!" it was changed to "Shut it! #The scene where Trent says "Oh crap, Gwen!" it was changed to "Oh no, Gwen. *Episode 8 #The scene where Geoff asks DJ if he "Screwed up." it is changed to "Messed up." *Episode 9 #The scene where Heather says Chef's eggs are "Crappy" it was changed to "Yucky." #The scene where Owen says"Aw crap!" it was changed to "Ahh, a snake!" #The scene where Beth says "Go ahead, shoot me. You can't make today any suckier!" it was changed to "Go ahead, shoot me . You can't make my day any stinker." #The scene where Heather says "Lame and stupid." it was changed to "Lame and foolish." *Episode 10 #The scene where Chris says "Cody got the crap beat outta him by a bear." it is changed to "He got the snot beaten outta him." #The scene where Chris is taking yo Cody, and says "Getting the shaft." it wsas changed to "Getting the axe." #The scene where Duncan is talking to, and says "Gitch lying around." it was changed to "Drawers lying around." #The scene where Heather is talking to Beth, and says "Screw up." it was changed to "Mess up." #The scene where Heather says "It's like I'm on a team of morons!" The word "Morons" was changed to "Losers." #The scene where Chris comments that the ribs the Screaming Gophers "Sucked". it is changed to "Stank". #The scene where Harold says "Sick" it is changed to "Gross". #The scene where Heather says "And Owen completely screwed up everything for us!" The word "screwed up" was changed to "messed up." #The scene where Heather says "It was stupid of her to take the tiki idol from Boney Island." The word "stupid" was to "silly". #The scene where Geoff says "What the heck? I believe him!" The word "heck" was changed to "hey." *Episode 11 #The scene where Gwen sees that her underwear is exposed when she is climbing and says "Screw it!" it was changed to "Skip it!" #The scene where Gwen says "Crap!" The word "Crap" was changed to "Man..." #The scene where Courtney is talking to Sadie, and calls her a "moron". The word "moron" was changed to "Einstein". #The scene where Heather says "Freakin' stinging jellyfish!" it was changed to "Nasty stinging jellyfish!" *Episode 12 #The scene where Courtney is talking to Duncan, and calls him a "screw up." The word "screw up was changed to "mess-up." #The scene where Harold says "Crap!" The word "Crap" was changed to "Gosh!" #The scene where Duncan says "Feel like ditching this crap for PB and J?" it was changed to "Feel like ditching this stuff for PB and J." #The scene where Duncan says "Aw man this sucks!" it was changed to "Aw man this stinks!" *Episode 13 #The scene where Leshawna is talking to Gwen and Bridgette, and says "Do you know anyone else here with a booty as luscious as an apple?" it was changed to "Do you know anyone else here with a kick-butt attitude... like mine?" #The scene that shows Heather's shirt and bra being ripped off by a branch during one of the challenges was modified for the Cartoon Network broadcast. In the Cartoon Network version, her breasts are pixelated. #The scene where Harold says "boobies". The word "boobies" was changed to "booyyah". #The scene where Harold says "boobies". The word "boobies" was changed to "booyyah". #The scene where Leshawna is talking to Harold and asks Leshawna if Harold actually did see her "Boobies." Leshawna then angrily asks Harold from afar whose "Boobies" he saw. The word "Boobies" was changed to "Chest". *Episode 14 #The scene where Owen says "I will eat anything even my own gitch if I have to." It was is changed to "I will eat anything even my own drawers if I have to." #The scene where the campers are eating "beef testicles." It is changed to them eating "beef meatballs". *Episode 15 #The scene where Eva calls Leshawna "thunder thighs" The word "thunder thighs" was changed to "girlfriend". #The scene where Gwen calls Eva a "freak" The word "freak" was changed to "weirdo". *Episode 16 #Every time that Heather tells Trent that his music "sucks" the word "sucks is changed to "stinks" #The scene where Owen says "Oh crap!" several times. The words "Oh crap!" where changed to "Oh no". #The scene where Owen says "Crap infinity!" it was changed to "No infinity!" *Episode 18 #The scene where Geoff says "Aw crap!" it was changed to "AW man!". #The scene where Duncan says "More like the Arts & Crap Center." It is changed to "More like the Arts & Junk Center". #The scene where Heather tells Duncan all he ever does is scare the "crap" out of everyone. The word "Crap is changed to "Snot". #The scene where Lindsay starts swearing at Heather was modified for the Cartoon Network broadcast. In the Cartoon Network version the beeps were replaced with Lindsay saying "No good, selfish, heartless, pushy, bossy, mean, bully of a girl!" *Episode 19 #The scene where Owen says "We're freakin' dead!" It was changed to "We're totally dead!" #The scene where Duncan says "Holy crap!" it was changed to "Oh man" *Episode 20 #The scene where Gwen says "I hate this freakin' show!" It was changed to "I hate this lame-o show!" #The scene where Duncan says to Heather "I bet most of the other morons have gotten back to camp." The word "Morons" was changed to "Losers". *Episode 21 #During the recap of the last episode Chris remarks some of the fellow campers were "sucking" at capturing their assigned animal. The word "Sucking" was changed to "Stinking". #During the recap Chris recalls the campers who have already been eliminated to this point in order saying it "Sucks" to be them. The word "Sucks" was changed to "Stinks" #The scene where Owen calls Heather "The meanest, the nastiest bleep in all of Kalamazoo." it was changed to "biggest cold-hearted meanie." *Episode 22 #The scene where Trent says "Can you believe this resort is right around the corner from that crappy campground?" The word "Crappy" was changed to "Lame-O". #The scene where Eva is talking about her experience at camp, she simply says it sucked. The word "Sucked" was changed to "Stank" #The scene where Izzy says "Oh crap, it is!" It was changed to "Oh no, it is." #The scene where Lindsay says "Maybe if I get an eating disorder or my boobs done I'll get on the cover!" It was changed to "Maybe if I get an acting coach or my hair and nails done I'll get on the cover!". #The scene that shows Lindsay pointing at her mouth and looking at her boobs was modified for the Cartoon Network broadcast. In the Cartoon Network version she is looking at her fingernales. #The scene where Trent says "Poor sucker." it was changed to "Little guy". *Episode 23 #The scene where Heather is talking to Gwen, and says "Frowning like a big sap won't bring Leshawna back." It is changed to "Frowning like a big baby won't bring Leshawna back." #The scene where Heather is talking to Duncan, and says "In your dreams, perv!" The word "perv" is changed to "nerd". #The scene where Duncan says "Man, this sucks." The word "sucks is changed to "stinks". #The scene where Heather says "Any moron can see...". It is changed to "Any goofball can see...". #The scene where Duncan says he is stuck on the island with two hot girls though he finds them "completely annoying." It is changed to Duncan saying he was stuck on the island with two cool girls. #The scene where Gwen says they'll be "stuck on this freakin' Island" The word "freakin" is changed to "stupid." #The scene where Owen bemoans that he will never be able to fulfill his "Owen gets jiggy fantasies". It was changed to "Owen gets famous fantasies". *Episode 24 #At the end of Chef Hatchet's recap he says "Sit back, shut up." It was changed to "Sit back, zip it." #Gwen tells Heather "Let's see what happens when you shut up already!" The word "shut up" is changed to "close it". #When Owen has a flashback of his cliff dive from the first challenge where he says "I'm going to die now I'm going to freakin die now!" The word "freakin" is changed to "totally." #When the campers arrive back Chef Hatchet mumbles "Aw crap." The word "aw crap' is changed to "Aw crud". #At the end of the episode Owen is in the confessional stall musing about how it's now down to him and "two hot chicks." It is changed to two cool girls. *Episode 25 #After Chris reveals the dare challenge to the final 3 campers, Heather and said: "Why don't we just do Seven Minutes of Heaven in a skanky basement closet?" The word "skanky" was changed to "tacky." #After Gwen earns her first freeebie she says "Just give me the frickin freebie!". The word "frickin" was changed to "stupid". #The scene where Owen says "Twice in a row's gotta suck" to Heather. The word "suck" is changed to "hurt". #The scene where Chris says "So frickin' sick!" in the confessional stall. The word "frickin" is changed to "totally". #After throwing up in the confessional stall Chris asks himself "Is there nothing these freaks won't do?!". The work "freaks" was changed to "weirdos". *TDI Rundown #In Courtney's audition she makes an error and then mutters the f-word which is bleeped out. On Cartoon Network the word is taken out completely. *Episode 27 #While riding on the speeding diving board, Owen yells "OHH CRAAAPPP." This line was cut. Canadian Censorship Teletoon *Episode 1 # After commenting on how their first challenge couldn't be hard, DJ and the others see what the challenge actually is and he says, "Oh bleep". *Episode 13 # Heather's shirt and bra is ripped off by a branch during one of the challenges, her breasts are pixelated. *Episode 18 # When Lindsay starts swearing at Heater there are three beeps to censor the swears. # Lindsay flipping heather off is pixelated. *Episode 21 #The scene where Owen swears was bleeped out. * TDI Rundown #This episode was never aired in Canada. European Censorship *Episode 10 #The scene that shows Heather being locked in the fridge was cut. #The scene that shows Heather applying her new eyebrows while being locked in the fridge was cut. #The scene that shows Lindsay remembering Heather is still locked in the fridge and lets her out of it was cut. #The scene where Lindsay confesses about how she felt about locking Heather in the fridge with Leshawna was cut. #The scene that shows Heather mocking Beth for taking a Tiki idol from Boney Island was cut. *Episode 14 #The scene featuring the bull's reaction to the first meal was cut. *Episode 16 #The scene that shows Heather's first try was cut. *Episode 22 #The scene where Noah starts talking about Leshawna locking Heather in the fridge was cut. *Episode 23 #The scene where Duncan stabs some bananas from the bushes, screaming "Die! Die!" was cut. Where to Find Uncensored? If You Have Netflix And You Watch Total Drama Island With Captions On Some of The Censorship Listed Here Is On The Captions Other Then That There is no version that is completely uncensored, but the Canadian version has the least amount of censorship. Category:TV Category:USA censorship Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoons Category:Needs image Category:Canadian censorship Category:Teletoon Category:European censorship